Discoveries
by ShyGuyTsukasa
Summary: Katie thought she was living the good life, but when her past comes back to haunt her, she'll learn more about herself than she ever knew.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys! I love Sky High and I'm excited to finally be able to share my story with you! Hope you enjoy it and don't worry, I'm still working on the bleach one!**

 **Tsukasa**

Standing in front of her new school, Caitlin Grey stared at her schedule. She wondered what this school had to offer. She was looking forward to starting. She had attended another high school for her freshman year, however, it was a regular high school and she had to be really careful around her classmates. She had superpowers and this school would help her control them better. Because her previous school was a regular high school, none of her credits were able to transfer and she had to start her freshman year. It was all written in her letter. It was going to be better for her to be attending a school where she could use her powers freely. She walked inside the school and met Principal Powers.

"Welcome to Sky High, Caitlin." Principal Powers greeted with a smile. "I'm Principal Powers."

"Thank you." Caitlin smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"I know you went to a previous high school, but the credits won't be transferred here, since we don't have the same classes. And you are starting school at the age that a sophomore would be, however, you will be starting as a freshman." Principal Powers told her. "I am sure you already know the reason?"

"Yes." Caitlin nodded and then smiled. "It was all written in the letter."

"Excellent." Principal Powers smiled. "Let me give you a tour and then I will bring you to the gym where they are doing the power placement."

"Power placement, yes. My parents told me about that." Caitlin nodded. "Where you show your powers and you get placed as a hero or a sidekick."

"Exactly." Principal Powers nodded. "Now, follow me, Caitlin. Let's get on with that tour!"

"Actually Principal Powers, I would prefer if you call me Katie." She told her. "Caitlin is what my parents call me when they have to talk about something serious or if I get in trouble."

The principal nodded. "Alright Katie."

And they started the tour.

Xxx

When the tour was over, Principal Powers lead her to the gym and walked off.

Katie walked into the gym. One kid walked off the stadium after he was placed and everyone stared at her as she walked in.

The gym teacher looked over at her. "I am Coach Boomer and we were waiting for you. Stand on the stage and introduce yourself!"

Boomer? Her parents definitely told her about him. Katie walked up and stood on stage. Other students stared at her and Katie was feeling nervous. "H-Hi my name is Caitlin, but I like being called Katie." She smiled nervously at everyone.

"Hi Katie." All the students greeted, nonchalantly.

"Show us your power."

A red haired girl from the audience gave her a thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

Katie smiled back at her and took a deep breath.

And disappeared.

"Invisibility?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"…CAR!"

A car fell on the spot Katie was on.

Still invisible, she stepped forward and turned visible, unharmed.

"Impressive but not really useful in a fight is it?" He said. "Sidekick."

Xxx

Katie walked around the cafeteria, trying to find somewhere to sit. She found an empty table and she began eating. She didn't really want to sit alone, but it was her first day after all and she was sure that she would make friends soon. She was about to take a bite of her meal when a figure appeared in front of her and she looked up.

"This is _my_ table." A boy with dark brown hair with one red streak said to her in a low voice.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…"

"And _no one_ sits at my table."

"R-Right, I'm sorry." Katie got up and grabbed her tray. She looked around the cafeteria for somewhere else to sit.

"That's the girl who is able to turn invisible." Layla told Will, Ethan, Zach and Magenta whom she was sitting at a table with.

"Invite her over to sit with us." Ethan suggested.

"Are you guys okay with that?"

"Of course, no one should sit alone." Magenta smiled at Layla. She remembered when Layla sat with Magenta that day and became fast friends.

"Magenta's right." Zach chimed in. "She could be a new friend. She seems nice."

Layla nodded and acted fast. "Katie! Over here!"

Katie looked up and recognized the red haired girl. She was the one who had given her the encouragement. She smiled and went over to sit at their table. "Thanks!"

"I'm Layla. That's Will, Magenta, Zach and Ethan." Layla pointed to each of her friends as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. "What are your powers?"

"I turn into a guinea pig."

"I melt."

"I glow."

"I manipulate plant life."

"I don't have my powers yet."

"You don't?"

"No, the nurse told me that maybe I won't even get them because both my parents are superheroes." Will explained. "It really sucks, I thought I'd have them by now."

"That's weird." Katie blinked. "Both my parents have superpowers and I have them too. Maybe it will take time for you to get them." She smiled at him.

Will smiled at her. "Let's hope."

"I mean, it took time for me." Katie told him.

"I hope it doesn't take too long for me to get them." Will sighed.

"I'm sure it won't." Katie assured him. "But you guys have cool powers." She added.

"We're just sidekicks though." Ethan muttered.

"And so am I."

"Invisibility is pretty cool." Zach chimed in. "You could do whatever you want and literally not get caught. Not be _seen._ Like how _cool._ You should totally be a hero."

"Coach Boomer doesn't think so." Katie sighed. "But it's alright. Being a sidekick or hero, it doesn't matter to me." When she saw the looks on their faces, she blushed. "I mean…I just don't think it's fair that we have to be separated into two groups where one has power over the other."

" _Exactly!_ " Layla exclaimed. "Oh, I know we are going to be great friends." She put an arm around Katie.

Katie smiled back. "I'm happy to have made friends on the first day. I don't care if you guys are sidekicks. Your powers are really cool, regardless."

Magenta raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Katie placed a hand to her chin. They looked sad about being sidekicks and she wanted them to feel happy about their powers and all the positive things about it. She did not want to make them feel less of what they should be. "There is a power outage, it's dark and everyone is freaking out. No one has a flashlight on them, the emergency lights don't work…"

"Why wouldn't they work?" Magenta chimed in.

"Shut up." Zach ignored Magenta's glare. He liked how Katie was hyping this up.

"…Zach lights up and leads everyone to safety. He is a hero."

Zach grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!" He high fived her.

Katie grinned back.

"What about me?!" Ethan asked. He wanted to know!

"Let's see…someone is running towards you…" Katie started. "Or walking." She added.

"…Speed?"

"I don't know who that is."

"He is a senior who has super speed." Ethan explained.

Katie shrugged. Didn't ring any bells. "…and then you melt which causes him to slip and fall."

Ethan grinned. "Sweet."

Katie turned to Layla. "Manipulating plants is really cool. We have the earth around us, right? And you could make it do anything for you."

Layla nodded, smiling. "That is true."

Will nodded. "She revived three plants at my house."

Katie grinned. "Wow!"

"I only use my powers when the situation calls for it though." Layla told Katie.

"And me?" Magenta asked, crossing her arms.

"Umm…well…guinea pigs are cute." Katie smiled at Magenta.

Magenta shrugged and smiled back. She was the first person to say that with a smile.

Zach nodded. "I agree."

Layla giggled.

Katie looked over at Layla, wide eyed.

Layla nodded.

Katie opened her mouth in awe and looked over at Zach.

Zach looked at Layla and then Katie. "What?" Did they just have a conversation without talking? Was this a girl thing?

Layla shook her head. "Nothing."

Zach looked at Will. Maybe he knew.

Will shrugged.

Zach sighed.

No he did not.

Xxx

Katie unlocked her door and walked in. She had recently moved after attending a year at the normal school. Her parents were nowhere to be seen. She locked the door, placed her backpack on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. "Mom?! Dad?!" She called out.

"James! The barbeque won't start!"

"Just light it up, Sophie! _Literally_!"

Katie looked over at the door leading to the backyard and saw her mother trying to get the barbeque to start and her father cleaning the pool. She smiled and made her way over to the backyard.

"And what if the neighbors see?" Sophie asked. Not all of them had superpowers. She tucked her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"The fence is blocking it!" James assured her.

"Mom? Dad?" Katie walked closer to them. Did they hear her?

"Katie!" Her father teleported from where he was and appeared in front of her. He gave her a big hug. "How was your first day?"

"Good!" Katie smiled.

"And how did it go even though you were late?" Sophie asked.

Katie shrugged. "It was alright. All eyes were on me when I walked into the gym and I was the last one to show my powers…but I did get a private tour with the Principal, so that was nice."

Her father smiled. "Great to hear!" He ruffled her hair. "You are going to love Sky High. It is a great school. That is where your mother and I met." He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair.

Her mother blew a kiss towards them and grunted at the barbeque. "No one is looking right, James?" Sophie asked. She wanted to be sure. Not every family in the neighborhood had super powers.

"No, Sophie. Light it up."

A flame appeared in Sophie's hands. She placed her hand in the BBQ and touched the coals. When they were on fire, she took her hand out and the fire on her hand disappeared.

"Hot damn." James reacted. "I guess the barbeque is _aflame._ "

" _Dad._ " Him and his dad puns.

Her father laughed. He always loved to make puns.

Sophie started cooking meat and veggies on the BBQ. She closed the lid and sat down at the outdoor table. "Tell me about your first day, sweetie. Did you make any friends?"

"Yes! Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Will."

"Zach, Ethan and Will?" James looked over at his daughter. "Boys?"

"Yes, Dad. Boys." Katie replied.

"Wait…Will? Will Stronghold?" Sophie looked over at her.

"Yeah…why?"

"Katie, he's the son of Commander and Jetstream."

"I heard yeah!" Katie nodded. "That was probably why he was upset that he didn't get his powers yet."

"Commander and Jetstream are really called Steve Stronghold and Josie DeMarco." James informed her.

"You know them?!" Katie blinked.

"Yes, we went to Sky High with them when we were younger." Sophie told her.

Katie nodded. "Did you graduate together?" She wondered.

"No, though I'm glad I didn't." James mumbled low enough for Katie not to hear.

Katie just nodded. "Ah okay."

"You don't remember Will?" James asked, looking at her.

Katie shook her head. "No…not really. He looked familiar but…I mean, am I supposed to?"

"Well, I don't blame you. You both were very young." James explained.

"O-Oh." Katie nodded. Still didn't ring any bells. She _was_ pretty young after all.

"Anyways, honey. Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you set the table?" Sophie asked. "It would be nice to eat outside!"

Katie smiled and went to get the plates and cutlery from inside the house. It was a while since they had a meal together and she was going to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Katie got to school on time. She met up with the others and were sitting in class together. But when Katie realized she forgot her textbook in her locker, she stood up. "I'll be right back." She headed towards her locker and did the combination but when she opened the door, it immediately closed again. She saw a hand on her locker and when she looked to see where it came from, she saw a tall boy with his arm stretched out.

"So you're the new freshman? I didn't see you yesterday." He told her.

"I arrived late." Katie explained. Who were these guys?

"Wow, freshman. Late on your first day?" He shook his head. "That's not good is it?"

Just then, Katie could see a flash of a boy running to them. Super speed.

The taller boy known as Lash, smirked. "Hey Speed, we missed this new freshman yesterday."

"I think we should introduce ourselves, Lash." The shorter and plumper one known as Speed told him.

Katie didn't give them time to. "So _you're_ Speed?" She seemed finally relieved to know who Ethan was talking about.

Speed smirked. "Yes I am. I see that I'm popular."

"Totally!" Katie grinned. "Super speed is cool." She opened her locker and grabbed her textbook. "Just watch for the slippery floors. I don't want you to hurt that big ego of yours." _Why did I say that?_ She immediately regretted what she said.

Another senior passing by heard Katie's comment. "BURNT BY A FRESHMAN!" He held out his hand to high five Katie, which she didn't.

Katie noticed the look on their faces. _Why did I say that?_ She thought again.

"You're going to regret saying that!" Speed told her, walking closer to her. He eyed Lash.

Lash nodded and shoved her into her locker. "That's my best friend you're talking to, freshman. Better watch what you say!"

Still in the locker, Katie rubbed her shoulder. How strong was that guy? It was really hurting her. She'd have to see the nurse. She turned invisible and phased through her locker. "It's Katie, actually."

"How the-?"

Katie still rubbed her shoulder. "Invisibility." She noticed her textbook wasn't in her hands so she turned her arm invisible and grabbed it from her locker. "I have to get back to class." She walked off.

"God, I _hate_ freshman." Lash growled, watching her leave.

"Payback?" Speed smirked.

"Payback."

Xxx

After her morning classes, Katie walked into the cafeteria finding Layla, Will, Magenta, Zach and Ethan sitting at a table chatting.

"Katie!" Layla called over, when she saw her. "Over here!"

Katie smiled and walked over.

"Do it." Speed smirked at Lash.

"Watch this." Lash had extended his arm and grabbed Katie's ankle so she tripped and her tray of food landed on Warren's table.

Warren looked up and turned to her, standing up.

"S-Sorry…" Katie said, standing up. This is the second time she runs into this guy. "I'm sorry." She apologized again. How did she trip? It was that guy who can stretch out his body wasn't it?

"You will be." Warren said, grabbing her by her shirt.

"Let's see how she defends herself with this, huh?" Lash nudged Speed.

Katie just blinked. What was happening? She turned invisible and without Warren's strength holding her up, she fell to the floor. She just wanted to get out of there.

Warren noticed he wasn't holding her anymore and he just stared at her.

"Hey hey…" Will said, going up to him. "Let's not start a fight." He told Warren. Why did he jump in to save her anyways? Then he remembered what his parents told him. _Look out for Katie._

"Stay out of this." Warren said in a low voice.

"It was an accident, I don't think you should start a fight with her." Will told Warren.

"You think you can have everything you want just because your name is Stronghold." Warren spat.

"Look I'm sorry my dad put yours in jail, I-"

Warren grabbed Will. "No one talks about my father."

"Hey hey…please don't…" Katie stood, pleading. She did not want Will to fight this guy without powers!

Warren shoved Katie to the floor. "Stay out of this.'' His arms shot up in flames.

"It's _so_ on!" Lash expected for Katie to be fighting Warren, but Will versus Warren was _much better._

Katie stood, and backed up to where Layla and the others were standing.

And then they fought, Will got his super strength and they got detention.

xxx

Katie got home from school and opened the door to her house. When she walked in, she locked the door and looked around the house for her parents.

Her father teleported suddenly in the living room. "Hi sweetheart." He kissed her forehead, grabbed his wallet and disappeared upstairs.

Katie went over to the bottom of the stairs. "Mom, Dad, where are you two going?!" She called.

"Business meeting. We're going for dinner." Sophie replied, walking downstairs. Her heels clacked as she took her steps.

James teleported downstairs and fixed his tie. "I'm ready too."

Sophie kissed her daughter on the head. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good!" Katie replied. _I was shoved into a locker…_ _Almost beat up by Warren Peace…_ "Will got super strength! It was pretty cool." She smiled.

James laughed. "Yes, Josie told us after it happened."

"Everything Will told her, she told us." Sophie stated. "The fight in the cafeteria?"

"That was between Will and Warren Peace." Katie held up her hands in defense. "I wasn't a part of it at all." She sighed. "I mean, I started it so I guess I was a part of it…but someone tripped me." She explained.

"Warren Peace?"

"Yeah."

"And he controls fire?"

"Yes." _Does Dad know him? And how?_

"Katie, you need to-"

 _HONK!_

"Oh shit, that's the limo."

Katie blinked. _Limo?_

"Have a nice night, sweetheart. We won't be home too late. Dinner is in the fridge." Sophie kissed her cheek, grabbed her house keys and cell phone and headed out the door.

James ruffled her hair. "Don't stay up too late." He followed after Sophie.

Xxx

James and Sophie came home near midnight. They were sure to be quiet to not wake Katie up. They expected her to be asleep already but they had found her on the sofa instead.

Katie lay down on the sofa, the blanket covering her halfway. Sophie noticed she changed into her pyjamas. Her homework was laid out on the coffee table, already completed. An empty bowl of popcorn was on the carpet and in it, an empty glass. The TV was still on and a movie was playing. Her school bag was on the floor, empty.

James locked the door and sighed. "Did she wait up for us again?"

"It looks like." Sophie gathered Katie's school supplies and put it in her school bag, so she didn't forget them.

"I don't know why she still does that." James told her. "Tonight isn't the first night that we come home late."

Sophie shut off the TV. "I don't know, James. Could you bring her to bed?" She grabbed the popcorn bowl and glass and headed to the sink to empty it and place it in the sink.

James scooped up his daughter. Katie still slept soundly. "Of course."

"Are we going to tell her about Barron Battle?" Sophie asked, returning from the kitchen.

"We have to." James nodded. He teleported to Katie's room, placed her in her bed and covered her. He kissed her forehead and teleported back to his wife.

"When?"

"When the time comes."

Sophie nodded.

"She must know the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Katie went through her day normally. She had her classes, Lash and Speed shoved her into a locker, ate lunch with her friends. Then it was time for P.E where they were doing save the citizen.

Katie sat in the bleachers with Layla and Will. Coach Boomer had explained what happened during this exercise and that Speed and Lash were the opponents. _Undefeated_ opponents.

Katie wondered how strong they actually were. She guessed she was going to find out.

"Alright, Speed and Lash. Choose who you are going against!" Coach Boomer yelled.

"Alright…we'll take little Stronghold." Speed smirked, pointing at Will.

Katie noticed Lash eyeing her. _Oh no…_

"And…" Lash scanned the bleachers and pointed to Katie. "Her."

 _Shit._ Katie blinked and pointed to herself. "Me?" Why her? Was this because of what happened yesterday?

Coach Boomer rolled his eyes. "GO!"

Katie blinked and walked over, putting on the equipment.

"Alright, Stronghold, Grey. You have three minutes to save the citizen. Ready? Set? BATTLE!"

The clock started to countdown from three minutes and the citizen started falling, crying 'save me'.

Lash extended his arm and Speed used that to fling himself, going around the arena like a ball in a pinball machine. With his super speed, he hit both Will and Katie, sending them flying and hitting the floor.

Katie groaned. This was going to hurt.

After both freshmen got up, Lash extended his arms and put them around Katie. "Got you, sweetheart." He smirked.

Katie turned invisible and his arms dropped.

Lash blinked. "Huh? Where did you go?"

Speed would keep knocking Will to the ground as he ran.

"Where are you?" Lash growled then his eyes widened. "AH-HA!"

Katie had turned visible and then Lash went to grab her ankle and trip her.

Will started to get tired of constantly being knocked down so he punched the floor which caused the ground to go up and send them flying.

Katie balanced herself and made sure not to fall as Will punched the ground.

Speed landed on his feet but not Lash.

Will then went over to Lash and tied him to a pole.

"You'll pay for this!" Lash growled. "Both of you!"

While Will dealt with Lash, Speed was running towards Katie to knock her over but he would always miss her. Katie would turn invisible at the last second and he just passed through her.

"Will! Save the citizen!" Katie shouted. She turned invisible as Speed ran through her. It gave her chills.

Will nodded and went over to save the citizen. How was he going to do this? He could just fly over and take her but he didn't have his mother's power of flight. He could throw Katie, but she was busy.

Speed growled and tried a couple more times. This wasn't working. Then he had an idea. He found where Katie was and ran circles around her.

Katie was visible again and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. She was starting to lose oxygen. _Oh my god._

"Katie!" Will shouted. "What are you doing, Speed?! Stop it! You're going to kill her!"

"Speed wouldn't actually do that! It's just enough to scare her." Lash told Will, rolling his eyes.

Will turned to her and hesitated to help, and then he made his decision and went to help her. _Katie is more important than the citizen._

Katie's pupil suddenly turned a glowing purple and a force field appeared around her body. It was only there for less than a second but it was powerful enough to send Speed flying to the window, hitting it pretty hard and falling to the floor not moving.

The whole crowd was shocked, especially Boomer.

Will looked at her. _A force field?_ This is the first time he sees it.

Lash stared at Speed. He wasn't moving.

"Yes, Katie!" Will pat her on the back. "Great job!"

The crowd cheered.

Lash was furious. Why were they cheering?! Speed could be hurt. He still wasn't moving.

"You did it! Come on, we have to save the citizen." Will then noticed her expression.

Katie stared at Speed, in shock. Did she really just do that? She had powers of invisibility _and_ to use force fields? She noticed that Speed wasn't moving. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

"Untie me, Stronghold!" Lash shouted. "Now!" If those two _freshmen_ weren't going to help his best friend, than he had to!

Katie kept her eyes on Speed as she struggled to get up, almost tripping and ran over to Speed.

Lash's eyes widened in surprise. Did she actually care about Speed?

The timer went off and the crowd was disappointed that Katie and Will didn't save the citizen.

 _What is wrong with these people?_ Lash was still furious.

"Katie!"

"I could give a shit about the citizen right now, Will!" Katie was too focused on Speed to hear that the timer went off. "Call the nurse, he's not moving!" She shook him. "Speed?"

"Why do you care Katie? He tried to kill you!" Will countered.

Coach Boomer had told the students in the bleachers to head outside of the gym while the nurse came. He didn't want a crowd.

The gym was empty except for Will, Katie, Lash and an unconscious Speed.

When nothing was working to wake him up, Katie looked over at Will with tears in her eyes. " _I_ care!"

Lash was surprised. After they bullied her, she really cared? He did _not_ expect her to run over to Speed and see if he's okay.

"I didn't know I had those powers! What if I hurt him really bad? I can't control them." Katie told Will. "Invisibility, yes. But not force fields!" She panicked, wiping away at her tears. "Will, if you're not going to help, then untie Lash."

"…I'll help." Will finally said. He didn't want to help someone who has bullied him, but he couldn't ignore Katie's plea. He then went to untie Lash.

Lash glared at Will and went over to his best friend. "Speed?" He tried shaking him too.

Katie turned to Lash. "I'm sorry." She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Lash didn't push her hand away or shrug it off, despite himself. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

Xxx

"He's going to be fine." Nurse Spex confirmed.

Katie sighed of relief. She was so happy to hear the confirmation coming out of the nurse's mouth.

Lash sighed of relief too. _Thank god._

Once finding out Speed was going to be okay, Will walked off. He didn't want to leave Katie by herself with the bullies but he didn't want to be near them either.

"You could go if you want." Lash told her. "I'll stay with Speed."

"I want to stay too…" Katie told him. "I just want to say that I'm sorry, and then I'll leave." She told him. Speed probably didn't want her here.

Lash expected she wanted to stay. "Alright." He went to open the door but he felt her hand on his arm.

"But first…"

Lash turned to her. "What?" Her touch sent chills through him.

"I'm sorry." Katie truly was. "I really am."

Lash believed that. "You're not like the others." He said in a tone Katie wasn't used to.

"How so?" Katie felt herself actually enjoy talking to him normally.

"Well for one, you care about if Speed is okay." Lash pointed out. "No one else did. Not even _Stronghold_."

"He did care…at the end." Katie defended. "After I practically screamed at him." She sighed.

A look of disgust passed through Lash's face. "Are you defending him?" Why did everyone want Stronghold to sound like the most perfect guy?

The tone was back. Katie took two steps back and hadn't realized. "No no…I'm not. If I did, I'm sorry to have made you think that way." She sighed. "I'm mad that Will didn't help him right away."

Lash scoffed. "I am too. I hate him."

"And-and everyone else!" Katie's voice rose. "They _cheered_ when I sent Speed flying. They _booed_ when Will and I didn't save the citizen. I mean like… _what?!"_

Katie said what Lash was thinking, what he was furious about. "We're bullies." He told her. The explanation he could think of. "No one cares if we get hurt."

"That shouldn't make a difference." Katie told him. "You guys bullied me and I cared."

"You're different." Lash put out there.

Katie shook her head. "I'm just a human being and I hurt him. I just…I mean, I sent him flying with a power I didn't know I had and he fell unconscious." She stared into Lash's eyes. "I had to know if he was okay."

Lash stared back into her piercing green eyes. He then felt himself studying her face. She had delicate features and her strawberry blonde hair framed her face. She was actually really pretty. He felt his cheeks redden and he turned away. _Did I really just think that?_

Katie blinked. Did she just see him all flustered? Was it something she said? "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. His tone was sincere.

"What for?"

"Your shoulder."

"It's alright."

He gave her a look. "How is that okay? Is it broken?"

"No."

A groan was heard coming from Speed's room.

"Oww, my fucking everything…"

Katie's eyes widened and sprinted in the room. "Speed!"

Lash stood outside the room, calming himself down. What was it about this girl that made his heart beat? Why was he feeling this way?

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Speed demanded. "Where's Lash?"

Speed's voice snapped Lash out of his thoughts.

"He's just outside…" Came Katie's voice. "I'll only be here for a minute."

Lash went to stand at the door. He was so relieved to see his best friend was okay. He decided to give Katie her space and let her talk with Speed.

"I know you probably don't want to see me but…" Katie took a deep breath. "I came here to apologize."

"For what? Humiliating me?"

"Wha- No!" Katie replied. "Why would I want to do that?!"

"You sent me flying!"

"I didn't know I could do that!" Katie explained. "The last thing I wanted to do was send you to the nurse's office."

"Why? We sent _you_ there." Speed countered.

"W-What? How did you know? It was during class time."

"Lash and I were skipping class and we saw you heading to the nurses office." Speed pointed to her shirt. "I can see the bandages from under it."

Katie touched her shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry, Speed." She said, softly. She wanted to end this conversation and just leave. "I'm happy you're okay."

"Why?! Why are you happy that I'm okay?!" Speed shouted. "I don't understand you!"

Katie bit her lip and exhaled through her nose. "Forget it…" She past Lash and walked off.

Speed shook his head. "I _really_ don't understand her."

Lash walked over to him. "Hey, glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks, man."

Lash sat next to his bed. "She cared about your well-being, I think that's something."

Speed looked over at his best friend. "Are you really- What happened when I was passed out?"

Lash hesitated. "…Nothing, we just spoke."

"Did you have a moment?" Speed raised a brow.

Lash pursed his lips and didn't answer.

"Oh god, dude." Speed sighed. "With a sidekick? One of Stronghold's friends too?"

"Look whatever, it probably meant nothing." Lash brushed it off.

Speed held his hands up. "If you end up liking her, it's not my fault."

Would it be so bad if he did?

Actually…

Yes.

Yes it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a week passed until Speed was able to come back to school. Classes continued and Speed and Lash returned to bullying freshmen. When it came to Katie, Lash avoided her. He didn't want to develop feelings for her after their "moment" outside of the nurse's office.

Katie went through her days normally. Same routine. Class. Class. Class. Lunch with her friends. Class. Class. End of the day.

Katie noticed that Lash avoided her. For some reason, she was sad. Lash had went back to bullying with Speed when he was fully healed. She really thought she had seen another side of him outside the nurse's office. She was probably wrong.

So then...

Why was she disappointed?

Xxx

After classes were over, Katie sat in the paper lantern alone. She slowly ate her desert. A brownie.

"Hey, do you want milk with that?" Came a low voice.

Katie looked up and froze. It was Warren Peace.

She immediately looked down. "Y-Yes."

He nodded and went to get it for her. He returned with the glass filled with milk.

"Thank you." Katie muttered, avoiding his gaze.

He sighed and sat. "Look, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you."

"It's okay."

Warren raised an eyebrow. She said that too fast. "Are you sure about that?"

Katie sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey! Get back to work!" An owner yelled in Cantonese.

"Alright!" He yelled back, and then he turned to her.

"Just wait until I finish so I can say sorry to you properly."

Katie smiled at him. "I'll wait for you."

Warren smiled a bit back at her and nodded.

After Warren was finished his shift, he went outside to greet her.

"Let me walk you home, it's the least I can do."

Katie smiled. "Sure."

Xxx

"Oh, that's why you hate Will." She nodded, understanding.

"Yeah." Warren grinned smugly.

"And your dad…he's Barron Battle…"

"I hope you won't judge me now because my dad is a super villain."

"What?! No! I would never!"

"Because everyone in school thinks I'll become like him. Do you think I want to become like him? Do you know how it feels to have a super villain parent?" Warren's voice suddenly rose.

Katie put a hand on his arm. "No, I don't. I'm sure it must be really hard but…" She smiled. "I am here to talk if you need it."

Warren nodded. "Thanks."

"And I won't judge you for it." Katie smiled again.

Warren returned her smile.

When they were in front of Katie's door, Warren stretched. "Well, here is your house…see you at school tomorrow."

The door swung open. James stood at the door and was looking at the teenagers. "Get in here, son."

"Wha-" Warren blinked as he was pulled into Katie's house.

"Dad!" Katie ran after them and locked her door. She picked up Warren's cell phone that fell out of his pocket.

James threw Warren on the couch. "I have one question for you."

"Dad…what are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Are you Barron Battle's son?" James asked, arms crossed.

Warren glared. "Yes. And so what? You're going to tell me to stay away from her?"

A grin appeared on James' face. "That's fantastic!" He threw his arms in the air.

"… _What_?" Warren blinked and looked over at Katie.

Katie shrugged and went to sit next to Warren. "Dad? What is happening?"

James disappeared and reappeared with a year book in his hands. "Warren, your father and I were best friends in high school along with our friend Charles." He opened up the yearbook and began showing photos. "That's me…Your mom…That's your mom Warren…"

"Oh god, Dad. Your hair…"

"It's _still_ fabulous."

"I'm so happy I got mom's hair." Katie teased.

Warren flipped through the yearbook photos. "Dad told me about you, sir."

"Good things I hope."

"Yes." Warren nodded. "You wanted to be friends with him, regardless of his label or what people were saying about him."

James grinned. "Of course, I don't judge people."

Warren stared over at Katie. _This is where she got that from…_

James laughed and looked at the time. "Oh geez, Warren. It is late. I will take you home."

"That's okay, Mr. Grey but I can walk. It's actually not far from here." Warren politely refused.

Katie giggled. "No, Warren. Dad could literally take you home…in an instant."

Warren nodded slowly. "Teleportation."

"Right." James clasped Warren's shoulder with his hand.

"Good night, Katie."

"Good night!"

But they disappeared.

Katie sighed and looked at the Warren's phone in her hands.

Guess she'd have to give it to him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Katie was sure to bring Warren's cell phone to school and give it back to him. She would frequently pass Lash and Speed in the halls but they still ignored her. Katie didn't know if it was a good thing…or a bad thing…

They didn't bully her anymore, so at least _that_ was good.

Katie's morning classes flew by and she was heading to the cafeteria. She scanned the cafeteria for her friends. She noticed Will was sitting at Gwen's table but she went to see Layla and the others regardless. "Hey guys!" She placed her tray on the table. "I'll be right back though, alright?"

"Where are you going?" Layla asked.

"Just returning something." Katie headed to where Warren was sitting.

Over at another table, Lash was eyeing Katie heading over to Warren's table.

Speed turned his head. "Oh dude, really?" He looked back at Lash. "You are crushing hard."

"I'm _not_ …" Lash spat.

"Dude, you like her. You can't do anything about it. Actually, do you even like her? You've been avoiding her." Speed wondered and took a bite out of his sandwich.

Lash sighed. "She'd never like me." He stated. "Just forget it." He said, in a low voice.

Speed swallowed his bite. "Ask her to homecoming." He suggested and took another bite.

Lash wanted to laugh. "She'd never say yes, anyway." _Not to someone like me._

Speed swallowed his bite. "How do you know that? Were you planning to ask her?"

"Don't be funny, Speed. I'm not asking her." Lash stated. "These feelings are just screwed up is all."

"Then why have you been avoiding her and not bullying her?" Speed asked. "And when I wanted to, you stopped me?"

Lash glared over at his best friend. " _Drop it._ "

Speed shrugged.

Katie went over to Warren's table.

Warren looked up from his book. "Hey."

"I'm just returning your phone." She held out his phone to him. "You dropped it when my dad pulled you inside of the house."

Layla and the others watched from their table. "What is happening?"

"No idea."

"Why is she talking to Warren?" Zach asked.

"Don't know, watch and find out." Magenta told him.

Warren took it from her and shoved it into his pocket. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry about last night too." Katie added. "Well, just the parts where Dad pulled you in the house and threw you on the couch."

Warren waved a hand. "Just leave it." He closed his book and looked at her. "It was actually nice to be welcomed into a house _because_ of my father." He chuckled.

Katie smiled. "Dad was happy."

Warren smirked. "He threw his arms in the air and was excited so yes, I noticed."

"Woah, woah woah…you two are talking?" A voice interrupted. "Warren Peace being all friendly? I never thought I'd see _that._ " A senior was standing next to Katie.

Warren stood, facing the senior. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing!" He held his hands up in defense. "You're a loner and it's nice to see you interacting and being all smiley, that's all."

Katie blinked. That voice.

 _BURNT BY A FRESHMAN!_

Oh god.

"I have to say." He started, looking at Katie. "Standing up to those bullies takes courage." The senior put his arm around Katie. "And I love that in a girl."

Lash may have denied his feelings for Katie, but Speed noticed his palms were white from how hard he was clenching his fist. "I _fucking_ hate that guy."

Speed nodded in agreement.

"I hate Speed and Lash." The senior stated, his arm still around Katie. "I mean, your shoulder was hurting after what they did to you, wasn't it?" He looked at her in her eyes. "I would _never_ do that."

"Good luck finding a girl then." Katie shrugged his arm off and stepped away from the senior.

The senior laughed. "Can you tell me where I could find one then?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Katie replied.

"Leave her alone." Warren warned him.

"What are you going to do, Peace? Burn me?" The senior lifted his hand and a sphere of water floated in it. "I have the _advantage_." He said with a smirk.

Katie sighed. "Just leave us alone." Was this another bully she had to deal with? Or just some senior that liked to pick fights?

The senior lifted his hands in defense. "Sorry, just stating facts."

"Keep your facts to yourself." Warren said in a low voice.

Katie nodded, agreeing.

The senior sighed and shook his head. "Am I not allowed to say what I want to say?"

"If what you say is stupid shit, then no." Warren replied.

" _Watch_ it, Peace." The senior growled.

"I'm watching." Warren said, nonchalantly.

The senior shoved Warren. "Listen here, _freshman._ You need to learn to _control your mouth_."

Warren stood his ground. "And if I don't?" He wondered.

"Then I'll do _this_!" He flung a ball of water towards Warren.

Warren didn't have time to react, so he lifted his arms in defense to shield himself but was surprised when he didn't get hit.

Katie had put up a barrier around Warren. She sighed of relief. She was surprised that happened and was glad it did. Her power was evolving without her knowing. "That's enough, Chad."

The senior know known as Chad stormed over to her. "This is between me and Peace." He told her. " _Not you_."

Katie stared at him. "Well, _I'm_ ending it!"

" _Really?_ " Chad snorted.

"Really!"

Chad snorted. "What are you going to do? You're a _sidekick._ "

Katie reacted quickly and knocked him in the jaw. "And _proud_ of it!"

The whole cafeteria was surprised at what Katie had done.

"YES KATIE!" Came Zach's shout from the table.

Chad staggered back. "You're going to pay for that!" He held his jaw in pain. Water spiraled in his hand and was about to fling it at her.

"Enough!" Principal Powers shouted. "Continue and you will get detention!"

After Principal Powers walked off, Katie sighed.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked.

"My hand hurts, but I'll be fine." Katie replied. "It felt good to do that." She said with a smile.

Gwen Grayson suddenly appeared in front of Katie.

"May I speak with you?" She asked politely.

Warren walked off, waving at them.

Katie nodded and she walked with Gwen.

"She's a badass." Speed threw his unfinished sandwich in the trash. _Score._ "I'm happy she didn't do that to us."

"What is she doing with Gwen?" Lash asked, his attention on the girls.

Speed sighed. "I don't know…maybe complementing her on her hair? Outfit?" Speed shrugged. "Girls do that. My sisters do it all the time."

Lash raised a brow in confusion.

"I want to invite you to my party this weekend. Heroes only." Gwen smiled.

"But…I'm not a hero."

Gwen gasped. "What? Yes, you are! I saw your force field. You are definitely hero material."

"I don't know…"

Gwen took an invitation out of her pocket. "Here's the invite if you change your mind." She then walked off.

Katie stared at the invite. _A high school party…for heroes?_

Xxx

Katie stood in front of Will's door. She dusted off her leggings and fixed her blouse. Her strawberry blonde hair was in curls and she took a deep breath. She opened the door and was greeted like the most popular kid in school.

"Katie! Hi!"

"Looking good, Katie!"

"Love your shoes, girl!"

"Your hair is fabulous!"

Katie blinked at the compliments then walked over to Gwen. "Hi Gwen, thanks for inviting me."

Gwen turned to her and smiled. "My pleasure."

"But…I don't know anyone here."

"I'll introduce you! You don't want to hang around your sidekick friends now do you? You're a hero now! That force field was so cool!" Gwen put her hands on her shoulders. "You are my idol."

Katie smiled nervously and went over to the snack table.

Lash and Speed were drinking punch in the corner.

Kate took a deep breath and went over to them. They were the only people she knew at this party. "Hey." She greeted with a smile.

Lash and Speed stared at her. "Hey." They replied in unison.

Silence filled the air.

"What do you want?" Speed asked her.

"Umm…" To talk to you?

Gwen went over to her. "Why are you hanging out with them?"

"They're the only people I know here?" Katie replied.

"Come on!" Gwen grabbed her arm. "Come and hang out with the girls." She pulled her away.

Katie talked with the other girls for a while and then excused herself to use the bathroom. When returning, she saw Gwen coming over to her. "Come join us."

"I'm actually going to head out." What is with her and wanting me to hang around her?

Gwen's smiled disappeared and her expression changed. "What?"

Katie looked behind her and saw Will and Layla at the door. Layla had a tear stained face.

Will went over to them. "What did you say to her?!"

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!"

Gwen smiled. "Just told her the truth."

Katie appeared next to her. "What truth?"

"That she doesn't belong here. Plus, that she's a sidekick. And this is a hero party."

"Then why am I here? I'm still a sidekick."

"You deserve to be called a hero. Coach Boomer is just crazy."

Will looked at Gwen. "Why would you say that? Layla has been my best friend since the first grade!"

"Well, you have new friends now." Gwen put her hand on Will's shoulder. "So you should decide if you want to hang out with us-" She gave a stoic look. "-or those losers." She grabbed his hand. "Now come on."

Will pulled his hand back. "No, no. I'm not going anywhere with you. Not now, not ever. You can find another date for homecoming. Because I'm not going with you."

"If you are calling my friends losers, then I'm probably not at the right party." Katie pointed out.

"Woah woah…are you dumping me?" Her voice rose. "YOU ARE NOT DUMPING ME!" Her voice got lower. "Not right before the dance."

Will smirked. "Sorry Gwen…I just did." He told her. "Besides, the dance is in a couple of days. I'm sure you can find someone else."

Katie shook her head. "I can't believe this…I'm going to go. Thanks for the hospitality Will."

Will flashed her a smile. "No problem."

Gwen clenched her fists. "STAY HERE!" She shouted.

"Sorry Gwen, I'm going to go after my real friend." Katie chased after Layla.

"Oh, we'll be friends alright." Gwen glared at the door. "Just you wait."

Suddenly, the Commander and Jetstream appeared.

"Will, we fly to Europe for two hours and you throw a party?" Jetstream crossed her arms.

"Unbelievable." The Commander took a deep breath. "On the count of three, I want everyone. _OUT. OF. THIS. HOUSE_."

The Commander didn't even have to start counting because everyone ran out of the house, the fastest they could.

Xxx

Later that night, Will went to the paper lantern constantly trying to get in touch with Layla.

Warren went up to his table. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Trying to get in touch with Layla, do you know where she is?" Will asked him.

"How should I know?"

"You're taking her to homecoming."

"Oh right."

"Well you won't have to worry about me ruining your night because I'm not going." Will sighed.

"Well that sucks."

"Why?"

Warren sat down in front of him. "Because we were only going together to make you jealous."

Will blinked. "What?"

"Layla has a thing for you." Warren explained.

"What?" Will blinked.

"Man you are so stupid." He shook his head and stood, walking away.

Will took a deep breath. He had an idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Lash wasn't in school for the past two days. Katie noticed. Speed was still bullying, but didn't do much without his best friend. Katie was concerned. She didn't know why she _was_ feeling concern. She started worrying about what had happened to him. Did she…have _feelings_ for him?

During lunch, Katie sat with her friends. She noticed Will wasn't in school either. When she had texted him, he told her he was at home sick.

"Lash not being here is kind of great." Ethan started.

Katie looked up from her meal at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, dude! Speed can't do much without his best friend here." Zach nodded. "I wasn't even bullied today."

"Speed actually stayed in class today instead of skipping." Magenta told them.

"What?!" Was chorused around the table.

Katie stood up and went to the table where Speed was eating alone.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Layla whispered after her.

When Katie was in his field of vision, Speed looked up. "What?"

"Is…Lash okay?"

"What do you care?" Speed replied.

Katie sat in front of him. "I'm just…wondering."

Speed sighed. "He didn't tell me. He just didn't show up today. When I texted him, all he told me was to go to school on my own. Same as yesterday. He has been distant."

"Oh…"

"Is that it? Can I continue my lunch?" Speed didn't wait for an answer, he just took a bite out of a slice of pizza.

"Why don't you guys bully me anymore?" Katie asked. The question was in the air.

Speed looked at her, swallowing his bite. "Do you want us to?" He gave her a look.

"N-No, but…you don't bully _me_ anymore and continue to do so to my friends." Katie explained. "Why?"

"I can't tell you that." Speed replied. _Is she going to leave me alone now?_

"Why not? Maybe I can tell my friends to do whatever caused me not to get bullied anymore."

"Listen, Katie." Speed stood up. "What part of ' _I can't tell you that'_ , don't you understand?"

"S-Sorry." Katie replied.

"Alright then." Speed left the table and Katie walked back to hers.

"Why did you go over there?" Magenta asked.

"Just wanted to ask Speed something."

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Uhm…" Katie hesitated.

Layla pat her back. "You don't have to say."

Xxx

Katie got home at the same time as James. He was carrying groceries into the house. "Dad! What's with all the groceries?" She asked, heading to the kitchen.

"We're having guests tonight!" James grinned, passing by her and getting the last bag before locking the door.

"Who?" Katie asked, getting the groceries out of the bag.

"Charles!" James smiled. "I called him up and invited him over to dinner tonight. It's going to feel nice to catch up. Your mother is going out with her friends so it's going to be you, myself, Charles and his son."

"His son?"

"Yes, he goes to Sky High. You might know him!"

"Maybe." Katie smiled. "What are you making tonight?"

"Pot roast with mashed potatoes and vegetables."

"Oh, I'm excited now!" Katie grinned. "Do you need help in the kitchen?"

"No honey, get your homework done and come down for 7:00pm." James gave her a thumbs up.

Katie nodded and ran upstairs to get her homework done.

Xxx

"Laurence! Are you ready?"

Lash let out a sigh. "Coming!" He called out. He grabbed his cell phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He went downstairs and came to his father staring at him.

"Oh Laurence, you could have put effort." Charles commented. He was wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt and gray tie. He adjusted his glasses.

Lash looked down at his jeans, converse, and red dress shirt with a black tie. Then he looked back at his father. "Why? I don't even want to come to dinner. Why do I have to go?"

"Because you need to be around people after what happened. I don't want you to be alone." Charles explained and grabbed his car keys.

Lash growled. "Why can't you just cancel?"

"Because James was so excited on the phone." Charles explained.

"Couldn't you have told him what happened?" Lash spat. "I'm sure he'd understand."

"Laurence, please."

Lash scoffed. "Fine. Don't expect me to be having fun with two older men, then."

"Oh no, James has a daughter. She goes to Sky High, I hope you'll get along." Charles walked to the car.

Lash followed. "Let's hope."

Xxx

Lash and Charles were greeted by James at the door almost immediately.

"Hey Charles!" James exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug. "How have you been? It has been so long." He wore a gray suit and a red dress shirt with no tie.

Charles hugged back. "It is nice to see you." He smiled.

James turned to Lash. "And is this Laurence? Oh my god, he has grown so much from the baby pictures you sent me."

Lash eyed his father. Why did someone he didn't know have his baby pictures?

"Yes, he has." Charles smiled.

Lash held out his hand. "Nice to meet one of my dad's friends."

James took his hand and shook it. "I have someone I want you to meet too!" He grinned. "Katie! The guests are here!"

Lash's eyes widened at the name. _Don't tell me…_

"Coming!"

Shit. He recognized that voice.

Katie walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw Lash. "Lash…" She stared at him. "Nice to…see you." Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore jeans, flats and a peplum top.

Lash avoided her gaze. He was going to have dinner _in her house?_

"Katie, this is Charles Langford. The man I have been telling you about."

"Nice to meet you." Katie shook Charles' hand, smiling.

"Likewise."

"Now, let us head to the dining room!" James led the way.

Xxx

"Uhm…so…are you liking the food?" Katie asked.

Lash didn't answer. He was not in the mood to be eating. He would shift the food around his plate. He did not want to be rude but he wasn't hungry.

James and Charles had been reminiscing about the past. They were too into their conversation to notice that their children were rarely talking.

"Lash, are you okay?"

Okay? Okay was an understatement. Lash looked over at his father. He was having fun talking to his high school friend while his son was sitting here wishing he was home.

"Lash?"

Lash looked over at Katie. Her expression just radiated with concern and worry. Why did she care about him? "Just leave me alone." That's what he wanted. He also wanted this stupid dinner to end. He noticed that both of their dads were finished with the food on their plates. Could they leave now? And it was bad enough he was sitting next to the freshman that was messing up his feelings.

Charles and James were suddenly laughing.

That's it. Lash slammed his fork on the table and pushed his chair back. "Dad, can we go now?"

"Laurence!" Charles said in a warning tone. "You're being rude."

"I'm not being rude. You forced me to come here, remember?" Lash spat.

"Laurence, I think you should apologize to your father." James told him. He was not having Laurence's tone of voice.

Katie watched as this happened. What was going on?

"Why should I?!" Lash retorted.

Charles sighed. "Laurence, I know you don't want to be here, but James and Katie invited us in their home."

Lash growled. "So it's okay what you're doing, huh?" He asked. "You're here laughing and smiling with your old friend. Did you not forget what happened to Mom?!"

Katie blinked. What had happened?

"Of course I didn't forget, son." Charles replied. "How could I forget?"

Lash slammed his fist on the table. "So why are you here enjoying yourself while _MOM IS IN THE HOSPITAL!?_ " He raised his voice at the last part.

The whole room went silent and Lash stormed out.

"I'm sorry, James." Charles said to him.

"It's alright, Charles. Go after him."

"No." Katie said quickly. "I'll go and see." She headed after him.

Xxx

Lash wanted to get away from there. He headed upstairs and in the closest room he could find. He found the light switch and he was looking at pink everything. He then closed the door. The window that had a great view of the street was covered with pink curtains; there was a chandelier on the ceiling that had a calming light to it. The walls were painted a light pink; the floor was covered by a fluffy pink carpet. Lash felt his face scrunch in disgust. There was so much pink. Out of all the rooms, he picked hers. He didn't touch anything and sat down on the carpet. He didn't want to invade her privacy by looking anywhere else.

There was a knock on the door.

Lash sighed. "Go away, Dad." He needed time alone.

"Actually…it's me." Came Katie's voice. "Can I come in?"

Lash thought for a second. It wasn't his father…and he couldn't actually deny her entrance to her own room right? "Sure." Came his reply.

Katie opened the door and saw him sitting on her carpet. She closed the door and went to join him. She sat down next to him.

Lash was looking down at his hands.

"Lash, are you okay?" Katie asked, in a low tone.

"No." Came his quick response.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

Lash turned to her. "Why do you care?"

"Because you're hurting and I'm here to listen." Katie gave him a smile.

Back downstairs, Charles and James were talking about their kids.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Charles."

"How do you know that, James?"

"Because Katie is the type of girl to show kindness just to about anyone."

Back upstairs, Lash let out a sigh.

"If you want me to leave, I'll leave." Katie then placed her hand on his. "But you shouldn't be alone at a time like this. I'm here if you want to talk about it." She smiled at him. "I'll listen."

Lash didn't know what it was. Her smile, her kindness or the fact that she actually cared enough about him to be here. He opened his heart to her. He let it all out. All those emotions he had kept inside in the past two days. He told her everything that happened and started crying. She didn't push him away but instead took him in her arms and rubbed his back gently. Lash put his arms around her. He didn't want to let go.

Xxx

After Lash had calmed down and wiped his tears away, Katie and Lash headed downstairs.

Charles noticed Lash's face was red. "Laurence, are you-"

Lash hugged his father. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Charles was relieved. "It's alright, son."

Katie went to sit at her spot.

When they pulled away, Lash went to sit in his spot and began eating.

Charles looked over at Katie. "Thank you." He mouthed.

Katie smiled and nodded.

Xxx

When everyone finished their dinner, James cleared the table by constantly teleporting back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room.

Katie laughed. "Dad, if you need help, I'd be happy to."

"It's alright, Katie. I like using my powers." James told her, grinning. He gave her a thumbs up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Lash felt himself blush when she laughed. Her face just lit up. He was glad she was with him in a time he needed someone most. They had shared another moment and there was no denying his feelings for her.

"What dessert are you guys up for?!" James asked. "I made a chocolate cake, apple pie, strawberry shortcake and blueberry cheesecake."

Charles blinked. "James, you didn't have to. Really."

"Oh my god, Dad!" Katie grinned. "Really?" She clasped her hands together. "How about _all_?"

Lash smiled, despite himself. "Agreed."

James brought all of them out and each person took what they wanted.

"So how did you guys become friends?" Katie asked, taking a bite of her blueberry cheesecake.

"Charles was being bullied by some seniors and I showed them a thing or two." James explained.

Lash stopped eating and placed his fork on the table.

"He was being bullied for being a sidekick and I was like 'who cares if he is one' and showed the bullies who was boss. I was actually friends with the bullies but then, seeing Charles being bullied, I was like 'hell no' and did something about it." James continued.

Lash couldn't look at Katie. He did the same thing to her.

Charles nodded. "And we became fast friends."

Katie smiled. "Wow, that's nice."

"And then James moved away and I never heard from him again." Charles added, taking a sip of his tea.

James let out a sigh. "There is a valid reason for that."

"Alright, then _tell_ me." Charles crossed his arms. He was eager to know.

"Not with Katie here." James said quickly.

"W-What?"

"Why does Katie have to leave?" Lash asked.

"Because she shouldn't know this, not yet."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Katie wanted to know _now_.

James closed his eyes and ran his hands through his tousled hair. "We moved away to protect you, Katie."

"From what?"

"Katie, I can't tell you right now."

"Dad, please!" Katie pleaded.

James slammed his hand on the table. "Enough." If he was going to tell her, it was not going to be here.

Katie sighed.

And they ate their dessert in silence.

Xxx

"Thank you for coming, Charles." James said when they were getting ready to leave. He held out his hand for him to shake.

Charles shook it. "I'm sorry for bringing that up but I had to know. You'll tell me when you're ready?"

"Of course."

Lash looked over at Katie. "Thank you."

Katie smiled. "Of course. Anytime."

Lash smiled despite himself.

"Let's head home, Laurence."

Lash followed his father out the door with a smile on his face.

Maybe coming tonight wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Lash came to school after what happened last night. He was grateful to have Katie comforting him. Speed was also happy that he was back. Lash had told Speed what had happened with his mother and what had happened between him and Katie. Lash was sorry he had been distant but Speed had accepted the apology.

Katie was surprised that they hadn't bullied any freshmen or anyone for that matter. Speed and Lash pretty much kept to themselves.

"What is happening?" Zach asked, staring over at where Speed and Lash were sitting. "Why didn't they bully anyone today?" He clutched the table. "Oh god, is the table going to blow up or something?" He quickly got up and shielded his eyes.

Ethan checked the table. "I think its fine."

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Nothing is wrong with the table."

"How do you know that?" Zach looked over at her.

Magenta sighed. "Nothing is wrong with the table, Zach." She repeated.

Zach sighed of relief and sat back down.

Layla sighed. "If they are not bullying anymore, just leave it. Don't go provoke them."

"But Layla, I want to find out _why._ " Zach told her.

"We want to know why just as much as you, Zach." Magenta told him.

Ethan nodded.

Will entered the cafeteria. "Hey, is Katie here?" He had to talk to her, like now.

"Will! You're feeling better." Ethan stated.

Layla ignored Will. It was still awkward for them.

"I am, thank you." Will smiled. He turned over to Layla, hoping to talk to her.

Magenta shook her head. "She stayed behind to finish a test but…" Her phone buzzed, and she checked it. "She's on her way. But Chad is following her so head's up."

Katie entered the cafeteria with Chad trailing behind.

"Katie, come on! I want to talk about the test." Chad told her. "Just the test."

Katie spun on her heel towards him, smiling. "Okay what?" _If talking to him will make him go away faster…_

"What did you get for the last answer?"

Katie bit her lip, trying to remember. "426." She said slowly. "Yup. 426." She confirmed, nodding.

" _WHAT_?!" Chad exclaimed. "I got -5!"

"A lot of people did and I thought I had done something wrong." Katie told him. "When I handed in my exam, the professor had only checked what I had gotten for that answer and told me I was the only one who got it right." She explained.

Chad suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "Can you tutor me?" He asked. "You are so fucking smart."

Katie was surprised at the sudden gesture but didn't back away. "Umm…" Did he not remember what happened a couple of days ago?

"I am failing that class and I _need_ to graduate this time!"

 _This time?_ Katie wondered.

Lash and Speed looked over. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but I can go there in a flash if you need me to." Speed told him.

"I don't know…" Katie replied, backing away as he released her. "I have never tutored before."

"But you're the _top_ of the class!"

Will suddenly went over. "Katie, can I talk to you?"

"Not _now_ , Stronghold." Chad spat.

Will stared over at him, crossing his arms. "What could be so important that you need to talk to her right now?"

"Listen, Stronghold." Chad spat. "I'm just having a friendly conversation with her. You can talk to her when I'm _done_."

Will sighed. "Fine." He walked off and sat at an empty table.

Chad looked back at Katie. "As I was saying…"

Katie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Chad. I have no time."

"Let's just skip classes then." Chad told her. "What classes do you have after lunch?"

"I'm not skipping class!" Katie told him. "I _have_ to go to gym class and-"

"Holy shit." Chad interrupted. "You have gym after lunch? I do too!"

Katie blinked. "But you're never there?"

"Psh." Chad waved a hand. "I don't go to that class unless Boomer tells me. Why would I want to see Speed and Lash show off?"

At the mention of their names, Speed and Lash looked over at them.

"Someone was telling me about your match with them and I honestly got pissed." Chad leaned in to her. "You and Stronghold could have won."

Katie sighed. "I realize that but-"

"You and Stronghold had _one_ chance to beat them and you _let them win!_ " Chad shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"Maybe because I cared about the well-being of Speed after I _sent him flying!"_ Katie replied. Why was this brought up again?

"I would have honestly not given a shit about him." Chad put out there. "I would have just left him there."

"Excuse me?"

Katie jumped when Speed suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hey!" Chad grinned. "Were you listening?"

Speed was glaring at him. "What do you think?"

"Good." Chad's grin disappeared. "Because I meant _everything_ I said."

Speed grabbed his shirt. "Watch what you say, Chad."

"Or you'll what?" Chad's best friend, Dave, appeared next to him. Lightning crackled in his hand.

"Guys, come on. Not in the cafeteria." Katie pleaded.

Speed let go of Chad's shirt.

"Then let us settle this in Save the Citizen." Chad said. "Dave and I vs. Speed and… _you_ Katie."

" _What_?" Why was she being dragged into this? _Again_?

Lash went over to see Speed. "These losers bothering you?"

" _What_ did you say?" Dave asked, getting all in Lash's face.

"You heard me."

"Oh god, why again?" Katie asked Chad.

"Because I want to see how strong my power is against your force field." Chad explained.

"It is so on." Speed told Chad. "If Katie and I win, you apologize to me and leave the rest of us alone."

"When _we_ win, you can admit that we're the better villains." Chad smirked. "Since you and Katie will be the heroes."

"Whatever." Speed replied. "We'll still beat you."

"I wasn't finished. And…" Chad turned to Katie. "She comes to homecoming with me."

" _What?!_ " Lash and Katie exclaimed in unison.

Chad smirked. Just the reaction he was hoping for from Lash. "You heard me."

Speed and Chad shook hands. "Deal."

"HA!" Chad and Dave walked off. "It's on!"

Lash smacked Speed's arm and gave him a look.

"Don't worry, we'll win." Speed assured him.

Xxx

Lunch finished and it was time for save the citizen.

"Alright, Katie. You got this." Layla cheered. "When you win, he'll leave you alone."

"And if you lose, it's just homecoming."

Katie smacked Will's arm. "Shut up."

"I'm trying to help." Will shrugged.

"Not helping." Speed and Lash said in unison.

Layla rubbed her back. "You got this, alright?" She gave Speed a thumbs up. "You too."

Speed nodded at her. He wasn't used to getting cheered on by people who he bullied.

Will eyed Speed. "No tricks, you better win. I don't think she wants to go to homecoming with him."

Speed sighed. "I know that."

Lash put a hand on Katie's arm. "You got this." He gave her a smile.

Katie smiled back at him. "Thanks."

"SPEED! KATIE! YOU'RE UP!"

"Good luck!" Layla cheered.

"Beat his ass." Lash told Speed, hand out.

"You know it." Speed high fived it and followed Katie to the center.

"Alright! This has been a request by Chad and Dave to fight against Katie and Speed, who I still can't believe is part of the hero team."

Chad and Dave laughed.

"At least he comes to class." Coach Boomer cleared his throat.

Katie covered her mouth to hide her laughing.

"BURNT BY A TEACHER!" Speed held his hand up.

Katie blinked and looked at him. "Oh." She high fived him.

"Alright, you know the rules. Heroes, you have 5 minutes to save the citizen before the time runs out! Villains, you will do anything to stop them."

"Heroes, you ready?"

"No."

"Hell yes!"

"Villains, are you ready?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"You know it!"

"Alright then!" Coach Boomer got his clipboard out.

"Speed?" Katie asked suddenly.

"What?"

"On your mark…"

"Do you think Lash would say yes if I asked him to homecoming?"

"GET SET!"

Speed turned over at her slowly. Why did she mention this all of a sudden?!

"BATTLE!"

Speed snapped out of his thoughts. He was definitely going to win now. He was happy that she wanted to go with Lash.

"What's the plan?!" Katie asked as Chad and Dave charged up their attacks.

"One controls water, the other controls lightning." Speed told her. "I'm going to make Dave take out Chad." He grinned. "You keep Chad distracted." He zoomed off towards Dave, dodging the lightning attacks.

Katie blinked and nodded. Keep Chad distracted. She could do that. But how? Little did she know she was distracted as well.

Chad had hurled a ball of water, hitting Katie's face.

The force sent her staggering backwards. Katie coughed up some water and wiped her face with her sleeve to dry it.

Chad smirked at her. His fingers moved slowly as water floated in his palm. "Are you ready?! Finally?"

Katie stood her ground. That water had definitely woken her up. She was ready. "I'm ready!"

Chad launched his water towards Katie.

Katie dodged and the water spilled on the floor.

Dave was shooting lightning bolts towards Speed to hit him. But Speed narrowly dodged it. His hand was engulfed with lightning and shot it towards Speed. The lightning had crackled and was aimed for Speed.

"SPEED!" Katie shouted. He had to dodge or else he'd be struck!

Chad pinned her to the floor to prevent her from making any force fields.

Speed stopped abruptly and the lightning narrowly missed him. He fell backwards and knocked into the boards.

Dave shrugged and gave Chad a thumbs up.

Chad grinned. "Yes buddy! But next time, hit him!"

"Get off of me!" Katie shouted, struggling to get away from his grip.

"No, you'd use your barriers."

"I thought you wanted to test your power on them."

" _Eh_." Chad shrugged. "I changed my mind."

"Speed! Are you alright?!" Katie asked him.

"Been better!" Speed stood up. "Let's stick with the plan!" He zoomed off.

Katie nodded and turned invisible, getting away from Chad.

Chad blinked when he didn't have a grip on her anymore. " _Invisibility_ too?"

Katie reappeared. "Cool, right?"

Chad growled and water was spiraling in his palm.

Dave raised his arm in the air, lighting surrounding it and then shot it towards Speed.

Speed just grinned and zoomed off. The lightning was going to hit Chad! His plan was going to work!

The lightning continued its direction and was going for Chad and Katie.

"DUDE!" Dave warned. If Chad got hit, he'd be hurt! " _OUT OF THE WAY!_ "

Chad grabbed onto Katie. "Make a force field."

"What are you doing?!" Katie struggled from his grip.

" _MAKE A FORCE FIELD_!"

Katie had made one and the lightning ricocheted, hitting the boards, shattering the glass. The force of the lightning sent Katie and Chad flying to the boards in opposite directions.

Dave had ran to Chad. "Are you alright?"

"Yup."

Dave glanced at the timer. _**1:30**_ "It's time to finish this then."

Chad stood up. "You know it." They both ran to one end of the stadium.

Speed had ran over to help Katie up. "Oh shit, you're bleeding."

Katie blinked. "What? Where?" She ran her hand on her temple. "Oh…"

"Shit shit, this is not good." Speed told her.

"I'll be fine." Katie assured him.

Dave took the opportunity to shoot a lightning bolt towards his enemies.

Speed noticed at the last second, shielded Katie and both were sent flying at the opposite end of the stadium.

Katie sat up, rubbing her head. "Ugh…Speed?" She blinked when he wasn't moving. "Speed?"

Speed lay there motionless.

"Not again!" Katie shook him. "Speed!"

"Looks like we won, Katie!" Chad announced.

Katie glanced at the timer. _**1:00**_ "it's not over yet!" She said, standing up.

"What are you going to do? You're just a sidekick!" Dave told her.

"And I'm _proud_ of it!" Katie stood her ground.

Dave and Chad sent multiple attacks of their element towards Katie.

Katie had her barrier up around herself and Speed but couldn't hold it much longer. "Speed! You need to wake up! My barrier isn't strong enough. I need your help!"

"Give up now, sidekick!" Dave shouted.

"My favourite color is blue!" Chad told her. "And you could wear a short dress!"

Katie could feel her barrier getting weaker as the blasts came. _Shit shit shit._

 _ **00:30**_

Speed's eyes fluttered open. "Ugh…" He groaned.

"Speed!" Katie's barrier disappeared.

"IT'S OVER!"

"It's _not_ over!" Speed stood, grabbed Katie from behind and ran off, dodging the attack.

Still in Speed's arms, Katie held onto him. "What are we going to do?!"

"Hold on tight." Speed ran off.

Katie blinked and put her arms around his neck.

Dave shot lightning towards them.

"NOW!" Speed shouted.

Katie's barrier went up. The lightning ricocheted and hit Chad.

Chad was sent flying to the boards and was knocked out.

Dave got pissed. Both hands engulfed in lightning and he clasped them together. Lightning struck down from the ceiling, aiming for the heroes.

Katie looked up. "Speed!"

Speed accelerated and dodged the lightning bolts.

"Towards the citizen!"

Speed went even faster and Katie struggled to hold on.

Dave ran over quickly and went to stop them, fist engulfed with lightning and ready to strike.

 _ **00:05**_

Speed was almost there. He was going to get close and throw Katie towards the citizen.

"NOT SO FAST!"

 _ **00:04**_

"Shit!" Speed stopped abruptly. Water was all over the floor and he was going to trip.

Katie went flying towards the citizen at a rapid speed.

 _ **00:03**_

Katie held her arms out. She was going to catch the citizen.

"HELL NO!" Dave jumped and aimed his punch for Katie.

 _ **00:02**_

Katie grabbed the citizen. When she saw Dave aiming for her, her pupils glowed and a barrier appeared around her, sending Dave flying.

 _ **00:01**_

Speed ran around the water and went to catch Katie.

The timer went off. "HEROES WIN!" Coach Boomer announced.

Layla and Will cheered.

Lash sighed of relief. He was glad she wasn't going to homecoming with Chad. Now, he had to ask her.

Katie threw the fake citizen on the floor. "We did it!"

Speed grinned at her. "We did."

Katie waved at her friends in the stand. "We did it!"

Dave and Chad stared over at Speed and Katie. "Oh they will pay."

"Big time."

Xxx

Speed and Katie went to the nurse's office to get checked up on.

Layla and Lash stood in the gym waiting for their friends.

"So…"

"What?"

"I'm trying to make conversation."

Lash just stared at her.

"They did it." Layla told him.

"I know, I watched the whole thing." Lash replied.

Layla sighed. This wasn't working.

"I'm just happy that they did it and Katie doesn't have to go to homecoming with him." Lash said, without realizing.

Layla nodded. "Me too."

Silence.

"So…you asking Katie to the dance then?" Layla wondered.

Lash's face got all flustered. "What? What are you talking about? Why would I ask her?"

"You like her, don't you?" Layla asked.

Lash glared at her. "Who told you that?"

Layla held her hand up in defense. "No one. I just followed the signs."

"What signs?" Was he too obvious?

"Well, for one…you stopped bullying her. And told Speed not to when he wanted to." Layla told him. "I was in ear shot when it happened."

Lash nodded. He remembered that.

"And just now with the cheering. You are not subtle."

Lash glared at her. "You tell no one."

"Why would I tell anyone?"

"Katie, will you come to the homecoming dance with me?"

Will's voice snapped them out of their thoughts.

Lash and Layla looked through the gym door window and saw Will and Katie talking in the hallway.

Katie stared at Will in surprise. " _W-What_?" She asked. Why was he asking her?

"Please?" Will pleaded.

"What the fuck, Stronghold?" Lash muttered under his breath. He was about to open the door but Layla grabbed his arm.

"If they want to go together…then that's fine." Layla had a pained expression.

"It's _clearly_ not fine." Lash replied. "For the both of us."

Katie shook her head. "Will, I'm sorry. I can't. I know Layla likes you."

Lash sighed of relief.

"I know!"

"Okay so…then why?"

"Because I want to make her jealous. She was going with Warren to make me jealous and I want to go with you to make her jealous." Will explained.

Katie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Will. I value my friendship with Layla."

Layla smiled at what Katie said. "That's sweet of her to say."

Will sighed. "Alright. Do you have a date anyways?"

"I don't yet but there is someone I want to ask."

"Who?"

Katie was about to say when the bell rang. "Shit, we have class!" Katie blinked. "Sorry, Will. I have to go!" She sped off.

Will headed to class too.

Xxx

It was after school and Speed and Lash were heading to the school bus. "Dude, thank you for today." Lash told him.

"Hey, no problem." Speed grinned. "Anything for my best friend. Now you go ask her. Homecoming is tomorrow night."

"Of course, I will." Lash nodded.

Speed smirked. "Good."

Lash just nodded.

Speed raised his eyebrow and pointed to Katie who was heading down the school stairs. "Now's your chance."

Lash looked over. It was indeed Katie. "What? I'm not ready!"

"Homecoming is tomorrow night. When else are you going to ask her?" Speed reminded him. " _GO_!"

Lash hesitated.

"Do I have to push you?" Speed asked.

But Lash didn't have to move.

"Lash!" Katie called out, running over to him.

"Oh shit, she's coming this way." Lash told Speed. "What do I do?" He looked over at his best friend. But he wasn't there. He was walking towards the bus. "Dude!"

Speed turned over to him and gave a thumbs up. "Do it."

Katie got to Lash and caught her breath. "Lash…"

"Yeah?"

Katie looked up at him. "I wanted to ask you something…for a while actually…"

"What?"

Katie's face reddened. "Uhm, well you could say no if you want but…do you want…"

Lash's eyes widened. _Was it him she wanted to ask?_

"…to go to homecoming with me?"

A shout came from the bus.

Lash wanted to roll his eyes at Speed's reaction but did not want Katie to think that was his answer.

Katie waited for his answer.

"I'd love to." Lash smiled at her.

Katie's face lit up. "Great! See you tomorrow!" She walked off.

Lash turned towards the bus.

He was feeling happy than he had been in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

On the night of the dance, Katie was getting ready in her room. She styled her hair into a low chignon, letting her bangs frame her face. She wore a simple long light pink dress with no sleeves. She put on some heels and silver accessories. Then she made her way downstairs.

"Oh my god, Katie! You look beautiful." Sophie gushed.

James smiled. "You really do."

Katie smiled back. "Thank you."

"We're going out to dinner, when you get back, you'll tell us all about it right?" Sophie asked.

Katie grinned. "Of course."

"And Laurence is meeting you there?" James asked.

"Yup!"

"Say hello to Steve and Josie for us and give them our congratulations on their reward." Sophie smiled.

"Of course."

Xxx

"No way in hell."

Lash, Speed, Penny, Gwen, Chad and Dave were at the dance, all dressed up and talking about the plan before it was going to start.

Gwen crossed her arms. "You were _so_ willing to go along with the plan and now? _Why_?" She spat.

"I think you _know_ why." Speed replied.

"You too!?" Dave wondered.

"Lash is my best friend, _so yes_." Speed replied.

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's Katie, isn't it?"

"Of _course._ "

Penny just shrugged. "Just go along with the plan and we won't hurt her." She suggested.

"We told you, _no_." Lash told Penny.

"You're going to back out of the plan because of a girl?" Dave asked.

Gwen had manipulated the two bullies. And now they were saying _no?_ "You know what? If you don't join me, I _will_ hurt her." She threatened, stepping closer to them.

"Like hell you will." Lash growled.

" _Don't test me_." Gwen warned.

"She _will_ do it." Penny told them.

Chad and Dave nodded. "Bitch is crazy."

Lash let out a sigh. "If we do as you say, you won't hurt her?"

"Cross my heart." Gwen promised. "You and Speed just need to help me."

Speed looked at his best friend and nodded. "Then we're in."

Xxx

Katie was late. She ran around the house frantically. "Where are my keys?!" If only she could teleport around the house, running in her heels was _exhausting._

There was a knock on the door and Katie ran to it. She opened the door and saw a familiar face.

"Katie! I need your help!"

"Will?"

Will stood at her door. "Sky High is in danger! We need to get- holy shit your house is huge." He trailed off, looking inside.

Katie waved her hand in front of his face. "Will! What do you mean?"

"Sky High is in danger! We have to go now!" Will told her, attention back on her.

Katie nodded. "Yeah! Okay, I just need to find my keys."

Will eyed a pair of keys near the door. "You mean these?" He picked them up.

"Yes!" She snatched it from him. "Let's go." She dragged him to her car after locking her front door. "Let's go!"

"Why are we heading to your car?" Will asked.

Katie unlocked it, grinning. "You'll see." She threw her clutch in the backseat and took a seat in the driver's seat.

"I could call Ron to bring the bus here!" Will told her, outside of the car.

"We don't need the bus!" Katie smacked the passenger's seat. "Get in!"

Will got in the car and Katie began driving after Will put on his seatbelt. "I don't understand, but how are we going to get there?"

"Buckle up, Wil." Katie had put on an extra seatbelt and pushed some buttons in the car. "We're flying there."

" _What?_ " Will hurriedly put the extra one on and grabbed onto the door handle as the car began to take off. " _WHAT?!"_

Katie just grinned as they began flying. "How do you think I come to school every day?"

Xxx

Will and Katie entered the school. The halls were empty.

"Where is everyone?" Katie asked.

Will noticed an air vent and that it was glowing. Will snatched it off and Zach, Magenta, Ethan, Warren and Layla climbed out of it.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Was chorused around the group.

"Guys, you're never going to believe this. Gwen-" Will started.

"-is Royal Pain's daughter." Layla finished.

"Yeah…and she…"

"-stole the pacifier." Warren said.

"Yeah…"

"And she turned everyone into babies including your parents, dude." Zach added.

"Okay…that I didn't know."

"This is going to be more for the mighty Will Stronghold to handle."

"That's why we're going to do this together." Katie told them.

"Together? Only Warren and Will are heroes. The rest of us are sidekicks." Magenta told her.

"Just because you have powers doesn't make you a hero. Sometimes it makes you a jerk. It's made me a jerk. What I'm trying to say is…"

"We get it, you've been a jerk." Layla nodded.

"Layla, in case my homecoming date ends up killing me, I just want you to know that I-" He was cut off by Layla kissing him.

They pulled away.

"So sweet. I _hate_ sweet." A voice said.

Penny, Chad, Dave, Lash and Speed stood in front of them.

Speed chuckled.

Katie looked over at Lash. _No…don't tell me…_

Lash met her gaze but looked away from her. He couldn't stand looking at the pained expression on her face. He had to catch his breath on how beautiful she looked tonight.

"You guys are part of this too…why am I not surprised?" Will asked.

Warren, Layla and Ethan stayed where they were.

"And here I thought you changed." Will added, staring at Lash and then Speed. "You too."

"Go take care of Gwen, we'll handle these clowns." Warren told Will, taking off his dress jacket and tossing it aside.

Zach and Magenta went back into the vent.

Katie was silent. She could not believe Lash and Speed. Was all that a trick? Was it all fake?

"Katie, you go with Will." Layla said.

Katie nodded and turned to the wall.

Will went through the wall to find Royal Pain.

Katie blinked. "I could have gone through the wall."

"This is more fun. Let's go!" Will grabbed her hand.

"How?!"

Once Katie and Will were gone, Speed and Lash turned to each other and nodded.

Chad nudged Dave. "You should go after Katie and split her up from Stronghold."

Dave smirked. "Great idea." He took a step forward.

"Like _hell_ you will!" Lash barked and shoved Dave into a locker.

Speed knocked Chad over.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Penny asked.

Lash and Speed went to stand next to Warren, Layla and Ethan. "We did that just to trick you."

" _What?!"_

"Why did you have to trick them?" Layla asked.

"Because Gwen would hurt Katie if Speed and I didn't go with the plan." Lash explained.

Layla smiled at him. "You really like her don't you?"

Speed chuckled. "You have no idea."

Lash flushed and smacked Speed's arm.

Dave's hand engulfed with lightning. "Well, I'll make sure that you won't live to see her again."

A fireball sent Dave flying.

"I don't know what's going on and Speed and Lash being on our side seems too good to be true, but Katie is my friend and _no one_ is going to hurt her." Warren told them. "Plus, if anyone should hurt Lash or Speed, it's going to be me."

"Yeah!" Ethan had stayed silent but he had agreed with what Warren said.

Chad shoved his cell phone in his pocket after sending a message to Gwen. Water spiraled in his hand. "I will take care of Warren." He smirked.

Penny multiplied herself and Layla staggered back, running away and into a classroom.

"I think you should go after Katie, Lash." Ethan told him.

Lash nodded and went to run off.

Dave hit him with a bolt of lightning. "Stay where you are lover boy!"

Lash turned around, completely unaffected. "Electricity does nothing to me." He extended his arm and punched Dave.

Chad was about to send a wave of water towards Lash, but was knocked down.

Speed shook his head at Chad. "Do you think I'd let you hurt my best friend?"

Dave hit Speed with a wave of lightning. "No one is going anywhere!"

Speed stood up and faced Chad and Dave.

Lash looked over at his allies. "Let's finish this."

Warren smirked, cracking his knuckles. "I think it's the first time I've agreed with you."

Xxx

"I have been waiting all night for this."

Katie had gotten split up with Will and tried looking for him. When she saw Royal Pain, she wanted to run. Or turn invisible. But Royal Pain had seen her.

"D-Do what?" Katie was backing away from her.

"Well, hurt you for one." Royal Pain told her. "Lash didn't keep his promise."

"What promise?"

"To help me take over Sky High!" Royal Pain told her. "He betrayed me by helping your _friends_."

Katie was relieved. She was glad to hear that.

Royal Pain blasted Katie with one of her weapons, sending her flying into the gym.

Katie landed on her side, cutting her arm. _Oww…_

"I need someone like you Katie." Royal Pain told her, holding her hand out. "With your force field, we'd be unstoppable."

"Like hell I'd join you!" Katie smacked her hand away.

Royal Pain blasted Katie with one of her inventions.

Katie had no time to make a force field. She was sent flying. She landed on her back. Her chignon was undone, hair cascading down her back. She struggled to sit up and forced herself to stand. She was going to show Royal Pain no mercy.

Will barged into the gym and went over to Katie. "Are you alright?"

"Not really."

Royal Pain charged for Will. "Stay out of this!" She blasted Will and he was sent flying.

"No! My parents told me to keep an eye out for her! And I will!" Will ran over and punched Royal Pain, sending her to the floor and he jumped on top of her. He punched off her mask.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, going over to Will.

"I could ask the same about you."

Katie nodded. "She hurt me, but I'll be alright."

Will glared at Royal Pain and was about to punch her.

Layla, Lash and Warren ran into the gym.

"Will!" Layla shouted.

"Katie!" Lash shouted.

Royal Pain pressed a button on her armor and punched Will and Katie so they flew towards the window and smashed through it.

Warren and Layla shielded their eyes.

Warren's eyes were wide.

"NOOO!" Layla screamed.

"NO!"

Royal Pain smirked. "There goes your chance of defeating me."

"That's what you think!" Layla was cut off. She turned to Warren. "Warren?!"

Warren's fists were clenched and fire shot up his arms.

Royal Pain laughed.

Xxx

Will and Katie were falling and screaming.

"Will! This would be a great time to start flying!" She screamed.

Will kept screaming. "I know!" He yelled back.

Katie's view of Sky High was getting smaller and smaller as she fell.

"Katie! I'm sorry!"

"What for?"

"For asking you to homecoming!"

"Don't be sorry for that!"

"Why? I wanted to use you to get to Layla!"

"Will, it's _okay_!" Katie assured him.

"Katie! Do you know why my parents asked me to keep an eye out for you?"

"Why?!"

"Because they are your godparents!"

Katie's eyes widened. " _What?!"_

Will sighed and had suddenly stopped in thin air. "What the-" He grinned. "I CAN FLY!"

Katie noticed Will had stopped falling. "WILL!" She screamed.

Will flew over to her and scooped her up.

Katie sighed of relief as he flew towards Sky High.

Xxx

"Just try and stop me."

Warren was about to throw fire balls, and then he saw Will flying and carrying Katie.

"Will!" Layla exclaimed happily. "Katie!"

Lash sighed of relief.

Warren's fire disappeared. "Thank god."

"Put me down." Katie repeated to Will. She wanted to be on solid ground. Like now.

Will flew down and put Katie on the ground.

"You're flying!? That's impossible!"

Will took Royal Pain and threw her on the ground again, and then he went over to Layla and hugged her.

Warren pat his back. "Good job."

Katie ran to Layla and hugged her, and then she hugged Lash, which he hugged back instantly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, now I am."

Lash hugged her tightly as if he was going to lose her if he didn't.

Royal Pain pressed a button on her armor and the school started falling.

They all fell to the floor. Will had his arm around Layla. Katie was holding onto Lash's arm.

"The school is falling!" Layla shouted.

"What do we do!?" Warren asked.

"I got it." Will flew off.

Xxx

After everyone was turned back into their normal forms and the bad guys were put in jail, the dance continued.

Zach and Magenta were dancing together.

Ethan found a girl to dance with.

Speed was getting his groove on on the dance floor.

Warren was dancing with the girl who could control ice.

Will and Layla were dancing together as well.

Katie was sitting at a table drinking punch.

Lash went over to her, hands in his pockets. "Hey."

Katie smiled at him. "Hey."

"I'm happy you're alright." Lash told her. "I was terrified when you got sent flying out of the window."

"I was too. Thank god Will could fly because I don't know what would have happened." Katie smiled. "Have a seat."

Lash nodded and went to sit next to her. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you."

Lash took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

Lash took a deep breath. "For tricking you."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Royal Pain would hurt you if Speed and I didn't go along with her plan." Lash explained. "We were supposed to but then…I met you and didn't want to have to do it anymore." A blush crept up on his face as he said that. "And when we told Royal Pain that, she threatened to hurt you if we didn't comply."

"I'm glad you tricked Royal Pain." Katie told him.

"But you got hurt because of me."

Katie had gone to the nurse's office after getting injured. Her injuries was bandaged up and the Nurse told her to take it easy. She had tied her hair in a low bun. "It's alright."

Lash shook his head. "How is it alright?"

Katie smiled at him. "Because I'm happy to find out you tricked Royal Pain and you helped my friends because of me. It means a lot." She felt her cheeks redden. "I felt relieved."

Lash blushed, despite himself. "I…thank you."

Silence filled the air. Until Lash broke it.

"Katie, do you want to…maybe…you know…go…out sometime?" Lash wondered, face flushed. He was looking down at his hands. He couldn't see her expression.

Katie's eyes widened. Was Lash asking her out?

"You could say no if you want." Lash added quickly.

"Yes, I'd love to actually." Katie smiled at him.

" _Really_?" Lash looked over at her. He didn't think she would say yes. He saw that smile he fell floor plastered on her face and knew she wasn't kidding. "Even after…"

Katie placed her hand on his. "Yes." She assured. "I know you did those things in the past to me…and my friends but I saw you changed and…" She smiled at him. "It made me happy."

"It's because of you, honestly." Lash told her. "You also showed me kindness." He remembered when he stayed in her arms, crying about his mother. "When I needed it most."

"Of course." Katie smiled.

"And I am grateful. So grateful, that you were there with me." Lash smiled at her.

Katie just smiled at him. "I'm glad I was." Then her smile disappeared. "How is your mom doing anyways?"

"She is doing well, actually." Lash replied.

"That is great to hear." Katie grinned.

Lash took her hand in his. "Do you want to dance?"

Katie grinned. "I'd love to."

And they danced the night away.


End file.
